The Boss's Legs
by Souplog
Summary: Kinzie develops a healthy appreciation for the Boss's legs. Femboss/Kinzie.


**Author's Note: I noticed there isn't a whole lot of femboss/kinzie. Yes this is a strange fandom to be writing for int he first place, but whatever! I saw the dearth of something and needed to contribute. For posterity!**

* * *

The boss has a spectacular set of legs. She has a spectacular set of legs that she always insists on displaying to the world, often by wearing little else than a pair of short shorts on her lower body, even if her upper body is otherwise occupied with all manner of garment; from long coats, sweaters (that cover the shorts and make it look like the boss is wearing nothing more than a hoody and shoes), T-shirts, and even the odd corset. No matter what though, she takes pride in the raw sexiness of her bare legs, as well as the elaborate tattoos winding their way down the length of either one; flowers and fairies on one, lilypads and water on the other. The serene imagery of the tattoos juxtapose greatly with the boss's psychopathic tendencies.

Everyone notices the boss's legs, how can they not? They're damn sexy. Kinzie Kensington is no exception. Being a shut-in reclusive with a staggering paranoia streak (not to mention the small bouts of agoraphobia), this acknowledgment of the boss's sexiness is at first purely clinical. She admires it int he way she admires watching a well-executed program unfold, the sequences of code running beautifully without any need for double-checking or defragmentation.

Sure. At _first_ the aesthetic appreciation is impersonal, but the more time Kinzie spends in the presence of the boss of the 3rd Street Saints, the harder it becomes to maintain the distance she prefers in most of her relationships. It is becomes nigh impossible after she finally lets the boss into her inner-sanctum, after which the boss starts dropping in unannounced.

It is a blatant abuse of the trust Kinzie has put in her! Doesn't the boss know that being around other people for long periods of time, let alone having other people in her sanctum, makes her more and more anxious? Sure, she can manage hanging out for like five hours, but after that it's "bye-bye, you're going to have to take care of those STAG bastards by yourself." But no, the boss, keeps coming around under the pretense of _hanging out_, making Kinzie's heart do stress palpitations when the boss touches something she'd rather she didn't, or sets foot on something she'd rather she not step on.

But after a few visits Kinzie gets used to her presence; doesn't even harp at the boss about how she should have at least called first. Besides, Kinzie does have to work on her people skills, and being around one of the only people she finds tolerable really isn't such a bad thing. So fine, they can have hang-out times, they can even have fun during hang-out times. They can sit around and play video games while Kinzie repeatedly tells the boss how much she sucks, or they can watch movies, or they can just hang out, each of them doing their own thing while they talk (though Kinzie talks a lot more, much to her own surprise). Yeah, Kinzie kicks ass at hang out times!

But the boss isn't some teenager fidgeting over what she is and isn't allowed to do. She doesn't worry about things like morality or etiquette, and especially personal space; in this case Kinzie's. When they play video games, maybe she will sit just a little bit too close, her thigh bumping against Kinzie's as she jostles the controls in frustration. Or maybe she will declare that she's bored while lying on the couch, and promptly get up and start giving Kinzie a shoulder massage (to which Kinzie will say "What the fuck!?" and the Boss will just laugh and respond "it's relaxing isn't it?" and Kinzie shudders at a knot being worked and just lets the boss get on with it). Eventually Kinzie gets used to this too; even the rapidly increasing frequency of hugs from behind that last much, much longer than hugs officially ought to.

Coming from anyone else, this would be an immature and awkward strategy for seduction. Coming from the boss, it is crazy and stupid enough to actually be working, not that Kinzie is entirely aware of what exactly is going on.

It is at around this point that Kinzie starts noticing the boss's legs. _Really_ noticing them. The adjective "clinical" ceases to apply to the kind of appreciation Kinzie is slowly beginning to pay them. They are, after all, exquisite legs, with the most delectable tattoos on there. And if the boss insists on casually pressing them against her, then Kinzie guesses it wouldn't be the end of the world, at which point Kinzie starts noticing that those breasts against her back ain't too bad neither, and that short hair with the ever-present glasses perched in there is pretty sexy too.

Of course it is very distracting, and in the middle of a racing game Kinzie keeps _noticing_ those thighs, the short-shorts barely managing not to be v-shaped underwear. The left thigh in particular, with the fairy designs on it, is distracting in particular because it isn't bumping against her, but rather is hooked flush over her own legs, the boss using it as she would the arm of a sofa every time she reclines on a sofa.

Kinzie is so distracted that she doesn't notice her hold on the controller slacken, doesn't notice her car on-screen crashing, and wrapping irreparably around a tree.

"Ha! I won! I finally won! In your face Kensington! In your FACE!"

Kinzie doesn't even really notice the boss's silly victory dance, which she does while still sitting. The world becomes as unreal and unfocused as she usually sees it, and she figures, _why not?_ And takes her right hand and…

Moves it over the inside of the boss's thigh in a caress; an awkward caress to be sure, a curious one, because Kinzie has little game that isn't unintentional. The flesh under her fingers really is as soft…and smooth as she thought it would be.

"W-whoa, Kinzie," and it isn't a protestation, just surprise. "Whatcha doin' there?"

"I'm feeling up your leg, duh"

"Oh. Just checking I guess. You, uh, g-getting a good fee_eel_?" Her voice hitches as Kinzie's hand trails dangerously along the fiber edge of her short-shorts.

"Yeah. It's really nice. Can I feel the other one?"

Unsure if this is going where she wants it to go, but willing to oblige, the boss swings her other leg over, which Kinzie immediately feathers her fingers over.

"Oh that's nii~iice"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah"

Kinzie runs her hands up and down each length, taking her time to properly feel out the hotness. She pays special attention the closer she gets to the boss's shorts. "Hey take these off"

"What?"

"Take these off, I want to feel your ass too"

"Okay where is this going Kinzie?"

"Can I feel your ass or not?"

Looking incredulously into the hacker's eyes, the boss realizes there is no reasoning with this woman. "Yeah, fine okay"

She wriggles her way out of the short-shorts, and is about to take off her underwear too when Kinzie stops her. "Stop! Don't you know how to do anything right? I want to take that off"

"Oh." And without preamble Kinzie ghosts her touch over some sensitive areas through the fabric, raising both the boss's libido and her frustration. She slips her hand into the waistband of the underwear, feeling the curvature of the gangster's hip and finally grabbing a firm ass-cheek.

"You know when you wear this sweater over your shorts it looks like you aren't wearing any shorts at all"

"Really"

"Yes, really," Kinzie swallows, "it makes people think they can glimpse your ass if you kick high enough"

"Well how about that?"

"Yeah"

Kinzie carefully tugs the underwear downwards, not complaining when the boss arches her back to facilitate the removal. Finally she is left bottomless. Kinzie acts on autopilot.

"Here, sit on my lap"

"Just so you know," the boss says as she obliges Kinzie once again, "this is probably the slowest striptease ever that you are orchestrating"

"Shut up!" Kinzie yells, embarrassed, and to get back the upper hand inserts her hand into the bottom of the boss's sweater, feeling up and down the boss's torso. "I knew it! There's nothing on under here!" The bare breast in her hand is a testament to that.

"Hey it's a relaxation day. I'm relaxing. I don't have to be dressed for action every time I go out do I?"

"You're hardly dressed at all!" And she pushes the sweater up so that the boss's shapely torso and breasts are revealed to the air of her inner sanctum. The boss's breasts are large enough that the sweater does no slide back down. The flower and fairy tattoos, Kinzie sees, are not limited to her legs.

"Well Kinzie, here I am, bare to you like some Safe-Word stripper, ready and willing for a good roll in the hay. I'm sitting on your lap, and I'm sure you can feel me getting aroused through those jeans of yours"

"Ew, sticky"

The boss laughs and rolls her eyes, "This is like your stupid text-based video games. What will you do next?"

Kinzie abruptly jams two fingers into the boss's vagina, effectively zipping that smart mouth as the boss gasps and leans against her for support. Dextrous typing hands have no trouble locating the lady's G-spot, eliciting a smooth moan.

"_Now,_ I will do some experimentation"

The boss still has enough snark in her (even with Kinzie's fingers in her) to say, "Not on my end honey," and laughs.

"Shut up!" Kinzie says, embarrassed, pumping her fingers ("uh, uh, yes. Right there, oooooh~ there's a good girl"). "Just, tell me if I'm doing this right"

"You are, oh god, doing this perfectly, Kinzie. Just, _ungh_, play with my nipples with your other hand"

"But-"

"I can keep myself *_gasp_* up, perfectly without you holding me"

Kinzie obliges, pinching a nipple, "Like this?"

"Exactly, like that. Don't stop with the other hand! Geez! No more talking. Fuck now"

And so it is that Kenzie stumbles her way through passionate sex with her boss despite never actually having slept with someone before. When she's finished, still clothed and trembling with accomplishment, she is pounced upon by a naked boss who proceeds to writhe against her while treating her mouth to the most solid of make-outs.

"I've been waiting for this"

"In retrospect you weren't very subtle"

And not long after, Kinzie finally gets to use that safe word she has, under which context the game never divulged she previously used it (hence the dramatic license).


End file.
